Onyanko Club
(おニャン子クラブ) was a large Japanese girl group from 1985-1987. Members Each member was assigned a number. Members 1-11 were original members from 1985 and were assigned by lottery numbering. Subsequent members were assigned a number based on when they joined. #Okuda Mika* #Enokida Michiko* #Yoshino Kayoko* #Nitta Eri #Nakajima Miharu #Kihara Aki #Tomoda Mamiko* #Kokusho Sayuri #Nagoya Mika #Sato Mayumi* #Fukunaga Satomi #Kawai Sonoko #Utsumi Kazuko #Tomikawa Harumi #Tatsumi Rika #Takai Mamiko #Jonouchi Sanae #Nagata Ruriko #Iwai Yukiko #Teramoto Yoko #Gomioka Tamaki #Shiraishi Mako #Hayashi Kaori #Mita Fumiyo #Yoshizawa Akie #Akasaka Yoshie #Matsumoto Aki #Yokota Mutsumi #Watanabe Minayo #Mikami Chiaki #Yajima Yuko #Yamamoto Susan Kumiko #Fukawa Tomoko #Yumioka Mami #Okamoto Takako #Watanabe Marina #Onuki Kaori #Kudo Shizuka #Takabatake Maki #Ikuina Akiko #Kaise Noriko #Saito Makiko #Moriya Toshie #Takada Naoko #Yoshida Yumiko #Nakajima Sanae #Yamamori Yuriko #Agatsuma Kayo #/B1 Yoshimi Mitsuko #/B2 Sugiura Miyuki #/B3 Miyano Kumiko #Suzuki Wakako #/B4 Tominaga Hiroko #/B5 Yamazaki Mayumi *Research Student: Yolinda Yan **Sub-Units: *Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi *Ushirogami Hikaretai *Nyangilas . *Fired on April 25, 1985 (pre-debut) after being found to be involved in underage smoking. Discography Studio Albums # 1985.09.21 KICK OFF # 1986.03.10 Yume Catalogue (夢カタログ) # 1986.07.10 PANIC THE WORLD # 1987.02.21 SIDE LINE # 1987.08.05 Circle Best Albums # 1986.10.21 Super Best (スーパーベスト) # 1986.12.05 Merry X'mas for You # 1986.12.21 NON-STOP Onyanko (NON-STOP おニャン子) # 1987.03.05 Kahou (家宝) # 1987.12.05 Onyanko Club Best (おニャン子クラブ ベスト) # 1997.03.21 ULTRA NYANKO OMOTE SPECIAL # 1997.03.21 ULTRA NYANKO URA SPECIAL # 1999.03.17 Onyanko Club A Men Collection Vol. 1 (おニャン子クラブA面コレクション Vol.1) # 1999.03.17 Onyanko Club A Men Collection Vol. 4 (おニャン子クラブA面コレクション Vol.4) # 1999.03.17 Onyanko Club A Men Collection Vol. 5 (おニャン子クラブA面コレクション Vol.5) # 1999.04.21 Onyanko Club B Men Collection Vol. 1 (おニャン子クラブB面コレクション Vol.1) # 1999.04.21 Onyanko Club B Men Collection Vol. 5 (おニャン子クラブB面コレクション Vol.5) # 1999.05.21 Onyanko Club A Men Collection Vol. 2 (おニャン子クラブA面コレクション Vol.2) # 1999.05.21 Onyanko Club A Men Collection Vol. 3 (おニャン子クラブA面コレクション Vol.3) # 1999.06.19 Onyanko Club B Men Collection Vol. 2 (おニャン子クラブB面コレクション Vol.2) # 1999.06.19 Onyanko Club B Men Collection Vol. 3 (おニャン子クラブB面コレクション Vol.3) # 1999.06.19 Onyanko Club B Men Collection Vol. 4 (おニャン子クラブB面コレクション Vol.4) # 2001.12.05 MY Kore! Kushon Onyanko Club Best (MYこれ!クション おニャン子クラブBEST) # 2002.12.18 Onyanko Club Mini Best (おニャン子クラブ ミニ・ベスト) # 2007.07.18 "Onyanko Club" SINGLES Complete (「おニャン子クラブ」SINGLESコンプリート) # 2008.07.20 Yume Catalogue + Single Collection (夢カタログ＋シングルコレクション) # 2010.04.21 My Kore! Lite Onyanko Club (Myこれ!Lite　おニャン子クラブ) Other Albums * 1987.06.03 Onyanko Sailing Yume Koujou '87 LIVE (おニャン子Sailing夢工場'87LIVE) (Live Album) * 1987.11.21 Boku Toshite wa Takai Mamiko ni Muchuu na Wake de, Yuuyu ga Kore Mata Kawaikute, Sou Kangaeru to Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi tte no wa Yappari Sugokattan da na Ato Omou Kyou Konogoro de wa Arimasu. (僕としては高井麻巳子に夢中なわけで、ゆうゆがこれまたかわいくて、そう考えるとうしろゆびさされ組ってのはやっぱりすごかったんだなあと思う今日このごろではあります。) * 1987.12.09 Otoshidama (お年玉) * 1987.12.16 Triangle (トライアングル) * 2000.09.20 EURO Onyanko Club (EUROおニャン子クラブ) (Remix Album) * 2002.12.18 Onyanko Club Solo & Unit Mini Best (おニャン子クラブ ソロ&ユニット ミニ・ベスト) * 2004.11.17 Bokura no Original Karaoke ~Onyanko Otomejyuku Hen~ (ぼくらのオリジナルカラオケ～おニャン子・乙女塾編～) (Karaoke Album) * 2005.07.27 Sen Zero Sengo VOL. 3 "Onyanko Club" Tokushuu (30-35サンゼロ・サンゴー VOL.3「おニャン子クラブ特集」) * 2006.09.20 "Debut Album ni Hari wo Otoshite..." Onyanko Club Hen (「デビューアルバムに針を落として…」おニャン子クラブ編) * 2007.07.18 Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi + Ushirogami Hikaretai SINGLES Complete (うしろゆびさされ組+うしろ髪ひかれ隊 SINGLESコンプリート) * 2010.04.28 GOLDEN☆BEST Kawai Sonoko Kokusho Sayuri Jounouchi Sanae Watanabe Minayo Watanabe Marina (GOLDEN☆BEST 河合その子・国生さゆり・城之内早苗・渡辺美奈代・渡辺満里奈) Singles # 1985.07.05 Sailor Fuku wo Nugasanaide (セーラー服を脱がさないで) # 1985.10.21 Oyoshi ni Natte ne TEACHER (およしになってねTEACHER) # 1986.02.21 Jaa Ne (じゃあね) # 1986.04.21 Otto CHIKAN! (おっとCHIKAN!) # 1986.07.21 Osaki ni Shitsurei (お先に失礼) # 1986.11.01 Koi wa Question (恋はくえすちょん) # 1987.01.21 NO MORE Koi Ai Gokko (NO MORE 恋愛ごっこ) # 1987.03.21 Kaiin Bangou no Uta / Shin Kaiin Bangou no Uta (会員番号の唄 / 新・会員番号の唄) # 1987.05.21 Katatsumuri Samba (かたつむりサンバ) # 1987.08.21 Wedding Dress (ウェディングドレス) # 2002.11.20 Shomikigen (ショーミキゲン) Compilations / Others * 1986.06.05 Hit Studio Top 14 * 1990.03.21 Idol File Hozon Han (Josei Hen) * 1997.07.01 Golden J-POP 1985~86 * 1997.11.19 Pika Ichi ~80'S~ * 1998.11.16 80's Idol JAPAN 2 * 1999.03.17 PC Hits Great-Canyon 1986-1989 Best Selection * 1999.07.23 (Ho) 1980 * 2000.11.22 Seishun Uta Nenkan '86 BEST 30' * 2002.03.06 Sakushi Katsudou 20 Shuunen Kinen Akimoto Ryu Toranomon Hen * 2002.03.20 Issen Ifuubi ~Star Toujou Hen~ * 2002.09.19 My Kore! Kushon Catalog VOL.2 * 2002.11.20 EPIC 25 1986~1990 * 2002.11.27 Zoku Seishun Uta Nenkan '86 * 2002.12.04 BOMB Presents "Eien no '80 Otakara Idol Ooshuugou!" * 2003.01.16 My! Kore Kusshon Pony Canyon Hizou Idol Unit 16 ~Onyanko Club Kara Checkicco Made~ * 2003.03.26 You are my idol 80’s * 2003.04.23 My Kore! Kushon Josei Idol Shuen Movie Honnin Kashou Shudaika Special ~"Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo" Kara "Yuki no Dashou" Made~ * 2005.11.30 Gold J-POP Classics Pony Canyon Hen * 2006.08.23 Anime Uta Nenkan 1986 * 2007.11.28 Moe Shou Kei * 2009.12.23 LOVELY POPS * 2010.08.25 Yappari Idol! Hit Selection Box Sets # 2002.04.17 Onyanko Club "Saishuu Ban" (おニャン子クラブ「最終盤」) # 2002.12.04 Mikoukai Eizou The Backstage (未公開映像 ザ・バックステージ) # 2005.07.06 Onyanko Club Daizenshuu Jyoukan (おニャン子クラブ大全集・上巻) # 2005.07.06 Onyanko Club Daizenshuu Gekan (おニャン子クラブ大全集・下巻) # 2005.10.19 Onyanko Club in Getsuyou Drama Land BOX 1 (おニャン子クラブ in 月曜ドラマランド) # 2005.11.16 Onyanko Club in Getsuyou Drama Land BOX 2 (おニャン子クラブ in 月曜ドラマランド) # 2008.09.17 Onyanko Club Daizenshuu for HiQuality CD Jyou Gekan Genyei CD-BOX (おニャン子クラブ大全集　for HiQuality CD　上・下巻　限定CD-BOX) Videos * 1985.11.16 Kagai Jyuugyou (課外授業) * 1986.02.21 Rinkai Gakkou (臨海学校) * 1986.05.21 Zenkoku Concert Abuna~i Kagai Jyuugou (全国縦断コンサート あぶな〜い課外授業) * 1986.09.21 Kaigai Shuucchou (海外出張) * 1986.11.15 Onyanko The Movie Kiki Ippatsu! (おニャン子 ザ・ムービー 危機イッパツ) * 1987.05.15 Sotsugyou SPRING Concert Sailing Yume Kojou (卒業記念SPRINGコンサート Sailing 夢工場) * 1987.10.21 Onyanko Club CDV GOLD (おニャン子クラブCDV GOLD) * 1987.10.31 Onyanko Club Kaisan Kinen Zenkoku Jyuudan Final Concert (おニャン子クラブ解散記念 全国縦断ファイナルコンサート) * 1988.01.21 Mago no Dai Made Onyanko Club (孫の代までおニャン子クラブ) * 2003.10.16 Onyanko PANIC Sotsugyou Kinen Concert (おニャン子PANIC卒業記念コンサート) * 2004.06.16 Yuuyake Nyan Nyan Onyanko Shirosho (1985 Nen 4 ~ 6 Gatsu) (夕やけニャンニャン おニャン子白書 (1985年4〜6月)) * 2004.10.20 Yuuyake Nyan Nyan Onyanko Shirosho (1985 Nen 7 ~ 8 Gatsu) (夕やけニャンニャン おニャン子白書 (1985年7〜8月)) * 2005.04.27 Yuuyake Nyan Nyan Onyanko Shirosho (1985 Nen 9 ~ 11 Gatsu) (夕やけニャンニャン おニャン子白書 (1985年9〜11月)) * 2005.12.07 Yuuyake Nyan Nyan Onyanko Shirosho Tanaoroshi Soukessan '85 / 12 Gatsu (夕やけニャンニャン おニャン子白書 棚卸し総決算'85/12月) Gallery Onyanko_club_in_80s_p1.jpg onyanko club in 80s p2.jpg onyanko club in 80s p3.jpg onyanko club logos.jpg|Variants of the group's logo. Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:1985 Debuts Category:1987 Disbanded Category:Idol Groups